1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a support assembly and a computer device having the same, and more particularly, to a support assembly which supports a device main body to be able to rotate and a computer device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer device generally has a central processing unit (CPU) to control one or more functions of the computer device, a memory to store data, and a main board which is mounted with optional boards such as a graphic card and a sound card to support the CPU to perform image processing and audio processing and allows a variety of applications to be executed in an operating system. The computer device may be realized in a variety of types. For example, in addition to a desk-top and a lap-top which have been widely used, a pad type computer device has recently been developed and market to consumers. The pad type computer device includes a device main body, where the CPU, the memory, the main board, and a display panel to display one or more images are mounted inside a single housing.
The pad type computer device includes a device main body generally has a rectangular plate shape in which a display panel to display one more images is installed on a front side thereof, and a support assembly which supports the device main body in a specific tilting range so that the display panel may maintain a predetermined tilting angle with respect to an installation surface.
A support assembly in the related art has a configuration in which a hinge shaft is installed on a rear side of the device main body and the device main body is tilted around the hinge shaft. Thus, a stand coupled with the device main body through the hinge shaft may interfere with the device main body when the device main body is tilted, thereby restricting a tilting range of the device main body.
On the other hand, the pad type computer device may be additionally provided with a touch screen in the display panel area to be used in a tablet position. In this case, it is preferable that the display panel is disposed in parallel with the installation surface for efficient use. However, due to its restricted tilting range, it is difficult for the support assembly in the related art to support the tilting of the device main body at a desired angle corresponding to both an upright position in which the device main body stands on the installation surface and the tablet position.